Symphony of Souls
by SuperSmasher025
Summary: The peace the Smashers had kept for so long has been shattered, marking the return of an old adversary thought to be defeated and a new enemy that threatens to destroy the universe. So begins one of the most memorable wars in Smash Bros. history.
1. PROLOGUE: A History Unveiled

_I'm sure that a majority of readers will forget who I am. And perhaps that's a good thing. Maybe then I can try to build my reputation in a better fashion than I did four years ago. It's agonizing to just think about how bad a writer I was, haha. _

_Anyway, it's glad to be back. There's a lot I can say but won't for fear of putting you to sleep before you even have a chance to read. So I'll leave you guys to do that, while I draw up plans for later chapters. Enjoy._

* * *

_PROLOGUE - A History Unveiled_

~*~*~*~*~

There exists an unnamed island that is said to be the rightful place for heroes and warriors alike. And yet few know of its existence, for it has long since been considered another myth or legend. Atop an endless sea of cliffs, surrounded by a lush forest, and facing the northern shores of the island, a beautiful mansion proudly stands. Said mansion has been titled many things though it is more commonly and preferably known as the Smash Mansion.

Although it is a relatively new structure itself, the atmosphere is that of something ancient, almost primeval. Perhaps it is because of the guardians of that island that inhabit it. The two guardians are said to be the fathers of great heroes. Not only that, but only recently did they begin to host specialized tournaments, recruiting only the finest warriors throughout the universe. They dedicate themselves to testing, enhancing, and nurturing the abilities of fighters in hopes that they will become legendary champions.

That was when twelve fighters from different planes, times, and worlds were invited to compete in the very first Super Smash Bros. tournament. That was roughly three years ago. Now the number of fighters has increased and so has the set-ups of the tournaments, adding a new array of variety into the ranks. There exists now, twenty-five Smashers and what were once polygons have upgraded into the new and improved wire frames. Melee has only recently come to its end though, and said twenty-five fighters have all taken time off to return home to their respective worlds, before the newest tournaments takes place.

Something that should be taken into consideration is that Melee was initially set to begin a year ago. Due to some inevitable circumstances, however, it was postponed so that very issue could be dealt with. With the Smashers taking time off to relax, most of them are unaware that the whole island will soon fall into a nightmare, and that the only light upon the Mansion will come from an eerie luminance of a glowing 'moon.'

But who am I to foresee this string of fate? And how is it a mere stranger such as myself, am aware of such detail? Well, all will be revealed soon enough. I know not what the future may hold for these brave warriors, only what I have told you. The only thing you can do in times such as this is to wait and see how things will play out.

Wait and see...

* * *

_Well, now that was short. But it's a prologue so, hey, what did you expect? _

_I guess I should already start by saying that I will accept a number of OCs to partake in my story. If you'd like, please send me a PM and we'll talk about it. I've spoken to a few already so you guys don't need to do anything. I got everything from you. If not, I'll notify you._

_Um, that's all I gotta say for now. Thanks for reading, guys. I'll try to get my next chapter up as soon as I can. Constructive criticism and reviews are a good thing. Take care, everyone._

_~Smasher_


	2. CHAPTER 0: Battle at the Gate

_This isn't a real chapter, that's why it was named chapter 0. I'm sure most of you figured that out by now, haha. Because I've only just started the story, there's not much to say so I'll stop it there then. Just know that every character and whatnot belongs to their respective owners. I'll give proper disclaimers as the story progresses. _

_Thanks for listening. Enjoy._

_------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_CHAPTER 0 – Battle at the Gate_

~*~*~*~*~

"We must put this to an end now. We cannot keep this up for long."

"But how do we defeat something so powerful? It is nigh impossible!"

"Fool! This is what we've been training for! I forbid you to even _think_ of admitting defeat!"

--------

_Will it all end like this?_

_Is there nothing we can do?_

_We must hurry and find the weak point...But where?_

_Heh, if I lose, he'll never let me live it down. _

_This is it, huh? What else can we do?_

_I wonder if I'll ever get to eat that cake I've been saving after this..._

_--------_

"By the gods, what is that?!"

"H-How do we defeat it?"

"I don't know. But we have only two options. We defeat it or die trying."

--------

"Well, brother. It seems we can do no other, but to...assist."

"You can't possibly mean..."

"Oh yes. I mean it. Come, brother."

"You know what this could possibly do, right? We haven't yet perfected the techniques yet. This whole world could be destroyed by the influx of such tremendous power!"

"I am aware of that, but I know what they are capable of. They will do just fine. It is why I began this establishment...with your help, of course."

"Darn tootin'."

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"Well, you're the boss. Lead the way...Can we stop by the fridge though? I want some of that cake I found the other day."

* * *

_Yes, I know it's short, but I can't go around giving everything away in the beginning, now can I? Chapter 0 is actually just important snippets of another chapter, but with dialogue and thoughts only. But I've said too much already, heh._

_I guess I uploaded this one too since the other was so very short. So I hoped you...kinda enjoyed it? There's not much going on in this chapter that you guys would understand right now so apologies. I'll get my next chapter up soon, hopefully. No promises though. I suck at keeping those. _

_Take care, guys. See you again soon._

_~Smasher_


	3. CHAPTER 1: Drawing Preparations

_We can finally begin the story. Too bad, like the previous chapter, most of you won't understand it. And I warn you now, it is a bit boring to read but it's essential. _

_So without further ado, disclaimers. Master and Crazy Hand belong to Hal Labs. And Nintendo. Dawn belongs to me. Any other unfamiliar characters will either belong to me or their respective owners. Again, if you want an OC in, please PM me and we'll talk about it._

_Enjoy._

* * *

_CHAPTER 1 – Drawing Preparations_

"Our best bet would be to ally ourselves with the Daein Kingdom. They are currently being oppressed by those inane creatures we had fought not long ago. Should we request their collaboration, I am certain they would be willing to cooperate with us. If they don't, we'll find some way to...persuade them. With their power, the hold on the capital would be undone, and the enemy would be forced to gather in the royal castle. This is where we should be able to rendezvous with the rest of our forces. That would be to our advantage and that is when we should strike." A figure in a black-hooded cloak finished briefing. The voice was feminine and melodious, but commanded much authority. Beside her stood two more figures clad in similar attire. For a time, neither of her companions said a word.

All three stood in a cave which was lit by a strange, sphere of energy that let off a soft, blue light. A large, wooden table stood at the center of the room, and several wooden crates were stored along the sides of the cave. It was not a particularly large area, nor did it have anything of essential value, but it acted as the meeting place for any form of war preparations.

On the table, sat several maps of diverse landscapes, though one was scattered with a number of small pebbles and stones. One of the cloaked figures leaned forward, inspecting the map a bit more critically. "You are certain of this, Vulpes? Wouldn't it be best to make our way to the Lylat System first and deal with the Smashers there? From Xiphias' intelligence report, the enemy forces have been crippled, dramatically." A male voice rang out. The male had a much larger build than the other two but from his tone of his voice, he was still very much in his youth.

"Tellius is on the verge of ruin, Varle. Fortunately, most of the inhabitants are unaware of the situation. We can take advantage of that. There's no time to wait. And besides, it would be wise to target the Smashers that do not know of their...calling." The female, Vulpes finished, making her way towards a small aperture that led deeper into the cave.

The third figure seated themselves on one of the nearby crates, leaning back against the wall, their legs and arms crossed. "I would think out first initiative would be the Mushroom Kingdom realm." The silky voice was very level so it was difficult to distinguish their gender. "They're easy prey out there. They are unsuspecting and have completely let their guards down."

Vulpes halted in her tracks, turning back to face her companion. "I am aware of that Lupus. An attack is imminent. So do not fret. You'll have your chance." A response to which her companion, Lupus, chuckled at.

"Well, we are, indeed, lucky to have someone who has their forms of connections." Varle declared. Lupus sighed dejectedly, scanning the small cave. "Wish we had a better place to meet up though. This place is just plain filthy." Lupus muttered, wiping away a seemingly microscopic dust particle on their black cloak.

Vulpes stood impatiently, arms crossed. Her body language gave off the impression that she was most likely annoyed at her companion's words. "Lupus, our location is not to be discovered." She chided, though her voice carried a teasing rhythm to it. "However, _should _we be exposed, it is best that we keep our belongings light. At least until we head back to HQ. For now, deal with it." Her face was completely hidden by the cloak and shadows but it was obvious, Vulpes had a smirk imprinted on her lips.

Lupus merely slinked against the wall, huffing in defeat. Varle let out a laugh. "You are cruel, Vulpes. Even _I _am starting to agree with Lupus. Planning and hiding out in caves is just not my style. I'd rather be out there, slicing and dicing like Equine and Aquila." Varle spoke wistfully.

All Vulpes could do was shake her head, dismally. Varle regarded her silently, still standing beside the planning table. "But in all seriousness, will our forces suffice? Honestly speaking, all we have is a small unit of fighters. If you'd like, I can take my leave to do some...ah, recruiting."

Vulpes seemed to ponder this, her head bowed slightly in thought. _It is true our forces lack the numbers to be a proper army... _She shifted from one foot to the other, the gears in her mind working overtime. Varle and Lupus waited patiently for Vulpes to speak. Finally, she straightened herself and breathed in deeply. "We may be a small unit but we are a formidable group that works very well together. If it were my choice, I'd prefer to keep our party limited. But...perhaps that is best." She paused. "But we shall do so _after_ Tellius. Once Aquila and Equine report back to us, we will gather the rest of us to finish our mission in Tellius. Afterwards we shall scout for potential recruits. Will that satisfy you?"

Varle immediately began nodding gleefully. Their companion, Lupus mirrored his action but to a calmer, much more composed way. "That will do just fine." Lupus answered simply.

"I will be in the storage room if you need me." Vulpes dipped her head and gave her comrades a nod before stalking off deeper into the cave, without another word.

The male stretched, lifting a hand to stifle a yawn. "She's too serious sometimes. I think I like her better when she isn't so uptight." Varle covered his mouth and turned his head in alarm, checking the entryway that Vulpes had disappeared into. He sighed quietly as he began to tidy up the table that was flooded with the war maps. "She's scary when she gets mad."

Lupus stood up from their seat, stretching their limbs to loosen up the stiff feeling. "Agreed. But she's cool, just the same." The lean figure also began making their way towards the opening where Vulpes had used to head over towards the storage room. "It's nearly midnight. I'll be taking a nap in the resting area. Call me if something comes up."

"Will do. Equine should be back in a bit to give us a status report. I'll let you know when she comes." Varle pushed one of the crates very easily and sat himself down. He pulled out another one of the maps that lay on the table as well as a stack of parchment papers, looking them over. "Meanwhile, I'll be drawing up plans for the best choices in recruiting new fighters to our ranks and seeing if I can decipher anything from Xiphias' message. Something must have happened for him to write it down in such a...cryptic manner." Varle spoke aloud moreso to himself, than to Lupus. He began scribbling something down on one of the parchments, muttering to himself.

Lupus chuckled under their breath and promptly left the young man to his business. He walked through the same walkway Vulpes had taken but rounded another corner, opposite of their companion. As Lupus progressed father into the cave, many gaps and entryways became visible, only by the dim lighting of torch fires against the walls. To anyone else the ventured through here, they would find an underground labyrinth. Lupus knew the layout of the cavern by heart, and was able to easily navigate through. The cave housed a number of smaller rooms that acted for a different purpose, each. There was a storage room, a meeting room, an emergency room, a prison even, and more.

Lupus rounded one final corner and entered the resting area. There were several of these rooms that stood adjacent to each other, each with a simple cot, blanket, and mattress, a small, wooden table, and a crate of provisions. The rooms were also much brighter than the winding walkways of the caves, glowing with that same sphere of light that hovered above the meeting chamber. Lupus plopped onto the cot, not even bothering to slide underneath the sheets, immediately falling into a deep slumber.

.................

_Images blurred, materializing and dispersing just as quickly. Finally, one image stayed. The pictures began to move, slowly at first, then picking up a steady pace. There were nothing but black silhouettes but it was easy to differentiate what they were. _

"_Quickly, this way!" A male voice called out behind him. A smaller figure was right on his heels. It seemed to have been a female. A bellow could be heard in the distance, followed by a pack of angry snarls. Two people emerged from the underbrush, sprinting away from source of the growling noises. _

_There loomed a massive castle in the distance, majestic and regal in all its glory. It was very dark outside but not a thing stirred. Not even the night creatures made a sound, their usual chirps or twittering dead silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the labored breathing of two people, and the thundering footsteps of the creatures along with theirs. _

_The creatures emerged from the undergrowth, swiftly gaining speed on their prey. They seemed to have been dogs or hounds of some sort but much larger. Though their silhouettes were pitch black so that was all could be described about them. The pair could say nothing, only hoping that they wouldn't end us as lunch for the hungry beats. In one desperate attempt to throw them off, the pair banked hard and dove to the left landing into a heavy cluster of hedges and shrubs. The larger of the two, most likely the male one, clamped a hand over the mouth of his companion, motioning for silence. They stayed in that position for some time, waiting for the creatures to pass by the area. There was a pounding against the earth, almost like the rhythmic beating of a drum, then it receded but at a very close proximity to their location. _

_From a distance, the sky began to grow brighter, signaling that it was nearly dawn. For a moment, the male almost made a decision to stand and make a run for it. But if the creatures had found them, they would have attacked already. It grew very quiet, as if the creatures had suddenly disappeared. The male glanced over at his companion and gave a small nod. Slowly, very carefully, he poked his head up from the shrubbery and glanced out at the open woods. _

_It was empty. No more of those black creatures were in sight. It was as if they _did _disappear. "Seems the coast is clear." The male gingerly got up in a crouch, still cautious as he surveyed their surroundings. The female did the same and tugged at his arm. _

"_You see what I mean? You have to come with me to see him! He might know what is happening to this world. You can't stay with those creatures here. They're not gone. They've only just retreated. We'll be back but for now you must leave." The girl pleaded with him._

_The male was apparently, torn between the thought of leaving his mother land or staying to protect it. "I...I don't know. I could never leave this realm in such a state. You must understand--"_

_The girl stood up, indignantly. "You are dooming your world if you think that staying is the best option. You won't stand a chance."_

.................

A hand was lightly shaking Lupus in hopes of rousing them from their deep slumber. "Hey, Lupus. We gotta get moving. Vulpes has missions for us." Varle announced.

Lupus sat up groggily. They rubbed their eyes and shook their head a bit to correct the disorientation. "You alright?" Varle asked, noticing his companion's strange behavior. "You're not usually so..."

"It's nothing. A nightmare is all." Lupus abruptly cut in. Varle gave her a strange look. "Another one?" He questioned, concern coating his words. Lupus stood up and moved past the youth without answering his inquiry. "Let's hurry. I'm itching for some action already." And left the cave room. Varle's expression changed into that of an uncertain one but he decided to dismiss it, silently following after his friend.

The pair arrived at the meeting area they were occupying earlier, greeted with the sight of Vulpes pacing around the room, thinking hard. She did not acknowledge the two and merely continued pacing.

"Equine had arrived some time ago to fill me in on the details of her report. It would seem the situation is escalating faster than I had anticipated so now we must move with all haste. Varle, you will be heading to Mobius. See if you can do something about Sonic the Hedgehog and his group. Lupus, you'll be given the task of overseeing things in Hyrule. If anything happens, find Felis. She'll be doing some reconnaissance in Hyrule."

She gestured for them to follow. Her companions silently complied and listened in as Vulpes continued issuing the missions.

"Equine has her hands full overseeing operations in two territories, so try not to bother her too much and Aquila has gone to Dreamland. Hopefully she can convince Meta Knight to ally himself with us. I have little doubt she will. Xiphias has gone to Kanto and will round over to Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh if he can. He's the one I'm worried about so we'll be sending what reinforcements we can to him. I will deal with the problem on Tellius on my own. "

Vulpes paused but continued walking. The trio eventually stopped short of the exit of the cave. Outside, the sky was a beautiful shade of midnight blue; the heavens glittered with unlimited numbers of twinkling stars. _I guess it's the same almost anywhere... _Vulpes thought to herself.

Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she faced her companions. "We will go now. Best of luck to both of you."

"Are you certain you don't need help, Vulpes? Mobius can wait and I worry about you alone in Tellius." Varle voiced his concern. Their companion, Lupus, nodded in agreement but said nothing.

Vulpes let out a chuckle, shaking her head. "I will be fine. I promise. But there's little time for idle chitchat. I better head off first." She turned away and started walking. "Stay alive, you two. Good hunting." She called to her comrades as she waved. In a matter of seconds she was out of view and headed right for Tellius.

Varle and Lupus glanced at each other and shrugged. "Guess we better get a move on, huh?" The male suggested.

Lupus scoffed in return. "This will be one heck of a ride."

.................

Two enormous white-gloved hands floated aimlessly, 'pacing' around a large desk in a room that vaguely resembled an office. One was a right hand, the other a left. The right hand had stopped moving and hung above the desk. The left hand continued to circle the room, fingers twitching and flexing.

The more calm hand let out an audible sigh. "Crazy, do you have to do that right now?"

"Yes, I do! It helps me think, M." The hand, evidently named Crazy, ecstatically waved at his brother hand. "Hey Brother, when are the others going to arrive?"

"My name is Master, not M. And they'll get here eventually." the other hand snapped. He flew to his brother and smacked him once on the back. Crazy let out a mock sob. "You never let me have any fun."

"He's just worried, Crazy. Cut Master Hand some slack." A voice chuckled. The hands turned toward the doorway to see a young girl of about seventeen or eighteen years old. She was dressed somewhat like a rogue. She is wearing a fitting, sleeveless white shirt that reaches a bit below her waist, two thick brown belts that cross each other, black gloves that reached up to her elbows, a long, dark violet scarf around her neck, black shorts, and mid-heeled brown boots that reach mid-thigh. Around her neck, hung a silver ring with a gray stone. She has silver-colored eyes and her hair is a lustrous jet black. "Hello, Master Hand, Crazy Hand." She greeted.

"Dawn!" the left hand rushed to her and attempted to grip her in what seemed to be an embrace. Startled, the girl vaulted over the hand as he crashed against the double doors. She landed in front of Master's desk and smiled sheepishly. "No time for games, Crazy Hand. It's straight down to business."

Crazy sulked and floated towards one of the corners of the room, pouting. "Too bad Kevyn or Paul isn't here. They'd hug me."

Master hand merely sighed and addressed the rogue. "So what have you got for us?"

* * *

_Confusing, yeah? Don't worry, you'll understand it soon enough. But I hope I didn't bore you with this chapter. It'll get exciting soon. I'm already drafting up chapter 2, so I hope you look forward to it. And Lupus' gender will be revealed later so bear with me and the way I address him/her/it.  
_

_Please be patient with the chapters. Last semester of high school will eat me up but I'll do my best to manage. And remember, critiquing is a good thing. ^^ _

_Take care, guys. See you soon._

_~Smasher_


End file.
